


No More Missing Pieces

by juliesioux



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romantic Soulmates, Shower Sex, Soulmates, True Love, exchange of wedding rings, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliesioux/pseuds/juliesioux
Summary: This little moment takes place after the crossover madness and before the wedding reception. We never got to see them exchange rings or the way they exchanged them, so this is my addition to the fics where they do.It is soft and gentle and full of them.***Note: this takes place in the universe I created with The Unimaginable series and The Ghost of Jupiter series. I do a couple call backs to both.***





	No More Missing Pieces

_She would never be lost_  
_he would hear her voice_  
_calling to him across time._

 

Oliver arrived home from a busy night on patrol tired and sore. Both he and Diggle had noticed an uptick in violent armed robberies in the more tony sections of the city. The elements that had made the Glades so disruptive and chaotic had moved several blocks over and grown more unstable than ever before. He was nursing one hell of a bruise on his shoulder from one encounter but he took solace in the knowledge that the man who gave it to him was in the courthouse infirmary receiving treatment for a broken jaw and clavicle.

His apartment ( _their apartment now_ ) was quiet and dark when he stepped inside. He knew William would be asleep but had hoped to see Felicity up doing something, anything, just so long as she was awake. His heart had raced at the possibility of seeing her in their home. It was still so new that he was filled with nervous trepidation at the very thought of coming here, home, to her and their life together.

There was a subtle shift in light at the end of the long hallway that ran from the kitchen past the shared bathroom, walk in storage closets and laundry room and ended where the master suite was located. William’s room was down another short hallway on the other side of the kitchen and the lights were definitely out in his room. It was well past midnight on a school night after all.

Quietly, he made his way towards the room he now shared with Felicity. He wanted to run down its short length but restrained himself, making the journey stretch for as long as he could. He could hear her humming some kind of tune in her rich soprano voice. Finding out just how well she could sing had been one of the best thing he had discovered when they were in Ivy Town. There was a subtle, deep timbre to her singing voice that made it throaty, vibrant and seductive. He could listen to her all day when she was in a singing mood.

He paused outside of their bedroom and took a deep breath. Felicity had moved the last of her clothes into his apartment earlier in the day and was busy putting them away. Oliver could hear what she was humming to herself as she moved through the space. It was an Italian folk song off all things, one they had heard so many months ago in Positano. He smiled as he remembered that night on the rooftop and the radio that played it. They had danced in the privacy of the rooftop patio, seeing only the other as the universe traveled past overhead.

As he past an open storage closet, he looked inside and saw three huge empty suitcases stacked neatly in the corner. Felicity had a tremendous amount of dresses, skirts and shoes. Luckily, she had her own enormous walk in closet in their room. Still, he was shocked at the amount of clothes she had. That Palmer Tech severance had bought her more than few designer dresses. But he loved that her world was merging with his and as he turned the small ring box that rested in his pocket, he felt a surge of nervous energy knowing she was up and getting organized in their room.

He had no idea why he was so nervous. Even when he picked up the ring from the jeweler after getting it engraved, he had fumbled his wallet and dropped everything on the floor. They were officially married at City Hall the day after the impromptu ceremony in the park but had yet to exchange rings. It was a simple thing, the thing most married couples did during a ceremony yet this one thing caused his palms to sweat and heart to race. He had selected a gold band of burnished gold. It was softly shiny and would be perfect on her finger. It was the last step in the ceremony but the one everyone would see and he was suddenly almost too terrified to open the door.

Oliver took a deep breath and turned the door handle.

“Hey,” she said with a smile when she turned around to see him.  
“H-h-hey,” he stammered. She was barefoot, with her hair up in a messy bun, and wearing the dress shirt he had taken off earlier that night before heading to the lair to meet up with Diggle. She was stunning.

“How was patrol?” she asked softly as she slid into his arms, angling her head up so that all he needed to do was lean down to kiss her.  
“It was interesting,” he murmured against her lips. The kiss was a gentle one of restrained passion and that subtle undercurrent of electric desire that hummed and vibrated between them no matter how tired they were.

“Are those violent robberies moving into 1% territory?”  
“Yeah, the Glades being still somewhat destroyed has basically unleashed hell in gated communities,” he sighed. He was too tired to be Mayor Queen right at this moment.  
“Go relax,” she encouraged, picking up his unspoken cues, “it’s late and I am almost ready to shower and hop into bed.”  
“Shower?” he asked, perking up at the mention of it.

Felicity laughed and pushed him towards the bed. He was tired but his shoulder and ribs were sore and a hot shower was something he definitely wanted. Seeing as she was still putting away a stack of dresses and had yet another suitcase to open and empty, he laid down across the bed and watched her as she got her life organized.

“Felicity, how many dresses do you have?”  
“Too many.”  
“Do you still have that turquoise one from Bali?”  
“Oliver, I value my life too much to not have it.”

He laughed at that and stretched back, letting his eyes slip close as she hummed the Italian folk song. There were few things that they had brought home with them from their trip around the world besides memories. She had brought back a couple of dresses, some fragrant bath oils and a bikini that never failed to stop him dead in his tracks. He hoped maybe she would wear that turquoise dress when the hot, humid summer weather overtook the city.

“Oliver?” her voice was soft as she called to him.  
“Hmmmm?”  
“I think we need another dresser.”  
“What?” his struggle to stay awake ended as he sat up, focusing on her as she stood in front of his tall dresser.  
“Well, this is yours. I don’t want to take it over.”  
“How much do you have to go in there?” he was almost afraid to hear her answer.  
“All of this,” she said, gesturing towards the now open suitcase on the floor beside her.

Inside, all he could see, was lingerie. Silky, soft lingerie. His throat went dry and his heart began hammering in his chest. He blinked rapidly and calmed himself down. Glancing up at her, he saw the bemused expression that had come to rest on her face.

“Felicity, you are an evil woman,” he tried to make his voice as dark as possible.  
“Oliver Queen, you are flushed,” she teased.  
“If I could move…”

A look of concern crossed her face as she stepped around her suitcase and made her way to the bed. He laid back as she carefully made her way towards him. They had opted to get a king sized bed and he had to suppress a smile as she crawled to join him. The bed was big to allow them both space when they needed it but she was so tiny by comparison that it was almost comical.

“Are you ok?” she asked softly, running her hand gently over his face and down his neck.  
“My shoulder is sore. I think it’s really bruised.”  
“So a hot shower is a good thing, I take it?” she said with a somewhat sad smile.  
“Love, don’t worry,” he took her hand as he spoke and held it gently in his own, “the other guy is in the hospital.”  
“It’s not that I worry, but I don’t like you hurt.”  
“I know,” he smiled, his heart full of love and contentment despite the turbulent crime wave he and Diggle were fighting, “I love coming home to you. To William.”  
“I do, too,” she smiled back, radiant even as stray strands of blonde hair escaped her bun to trail down her neck.

Instinctively, he reached to move a few of the strands off her face but he had underestimated just how sore his shoulder was and visibly winced as he did. Felicity looked at him a bit more closely and moved closer to him, until only a few inches separated them.

“Oliver,” she said seriously, “take off your sweatshirt.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he was trying to keep the mood light as he sat up but struggled to remove his shirt. His arm was sore now as the adrenaline wore off and his nerves settled.

He felt warm hands on his and paused to look at her. Gently, she helped pull the shirt up and over his head and then carefully down his arms. He heard a soft intake of breath as she saw the physical damage on his right side. He felt the heat of her touch on his chest and looked down to see red mottled skin and the first hint of a darker, larger bruise rising to the surface. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good.

“Oliver,” she said softly, “what has happened to you?”

He gently cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, “Felicity, I am alive and here. With you. It’ll go away in a few days.”  
“I know but…”  
“A hot shower will do me just fine, ok?”  
“Ok...after I put my underwear away,” she said with wink.  
“You have...a lot of it. Not that I am complaining but I mean…”

She laughed, leaned across the distance between them and gave him a soft but playful kiss. It held the promise of something more, he just hoped he could stay awake long enough to find out what that was. She paused for a moment and looked at the suitcase and then at his dresser and shook her head. Unpacking for the night was done as she zipped her luggage closed and stood it up out of the way beside her closet door.

He watched her as she moved towards the light switches on the wall next to the door. He loved the way his clothes looked on her. The dress shirt she wore hung long, almost to her knees, but he could see the outline of the panties she had on through it. They looked silky and soft. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he placed his feet on the floor and waited for her as she dimmed the lights. He kept his body still even though he wanted to reach for her, pull her towards him and find out what else she was wearing.

It was time, he thought, the ring needed to be on her finger.

“Hey,” he called softly, “come here.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she studied him but made her way back to him where he sat waiting.

“What’s up, Mr. Queen?”  
“Close your eyes,” he said.  
“You aren’t going to do something weird are you?”  
“No!” he laughed, “Just close your eyes!”

When she did, he carefully reached into his pants pocket and withdrew the small velvet box that contained her ring. He could feel it vibrating in his hand and thought it might leap out on its own in order to find its way to her. His hands were shaking slightly but he managed to get the ring out and reached for her left hand.

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open as the cool band of gold touched her finger. Her eyes grew large, luminous and shone bright in the soft light of the room. He pushed the ring all the way down and then brought her hand to his lips so that he could kiss her hand.

“Oliver...it’s lovely,” she said breathily.  
“It’s the last thing.”  
“Not quite,” she said with a smile.

Oliver watched her cross quickly to her closet and disappear into it. She came out with a small box in her hand and he smiled, wide and bright. It made sense that they both had bought rings and were waiting for this moment to exchange them. They were always so in tune no matter the subject. He waited while she slipped the ring of burnished gold over the scarred knuckles on his left hand and stared at it, hoping that when he blinked it would still be there.

“I love you, Felicity,” he whispered.  
“I love you, too,” she answered back as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, her hands moved slowly but with purpose until they found their way across his shoulders and into his hair.  
“Look inside the ring,” he suggested gently.

Felicity pulled back just a little bit and peered up at him. He hoped that he was keeping his face neutral and composed. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion but took off her ring and looked inside. He watched her read the inscription, taking in the way she squinted to see the small script, and he watched as she took in every word.

 _“FMS & OJQ, 11/28/2017”_ was all it said but it was enough to make her eyes shine bright with unshed tears. Tenderly, she took his hand and held it as he slipped the ring back onto her finger.

“I’m never taking this ring off,” she murmured.  
“Neither will I,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers.  
“I have one more thing,” she said somewhat bashfully.  
“What?” he asked, pulling back so he could see her face.  
“One sec,” was all she said before slipping free from his arms.

He knew she would return but he felt the cool sting of the condo’s air and thought longingly of the hot shower, waiting just a few yards away. He could hear her rummaging in a bag in her closet and a muffled ‘Aha!’ from somewhere in its depths.

“Now it’s your turn to close your eyes,” she called quietly from behind him.  
“I am so tired, I might not be able to reopen then,” he cautioned.  
“Oliver, my love, close your eyes,” she said again.

With a forced, fake and weary sigh, Oliver closed his eyes and waited, feeling the smooth coolness of the wedding band on his left hand. It was essentially weightless but it hit him just how vital and alive it was on his finger. It was like a tiny piece of the puzzle of who he was, one he thought possibly lost when he world disintegrated all those years ago on the Gambit, had found its way back and reclaimed its place.

In a strange way, he felt complete, and that from this moment forward there was nothing that they couldn’t do as long as they were together. It was like being shrouded in a cloak of tranquility. But it was disrupted by the press of cold metal into the palm of his hand.

“Ok, open your eyes,” she said softly.

And he did.

“Felicity…?” he was confused as he looked at the key that now sat cupped in his hand.  
“Remember when we got back to Star City from that cabin just north of the city? And the night I gave you the Ducati?” she asked, slipping between his legs and winding her arms around his neck.  
“I do,” he smiled at the memory. She had surprised him that day with a new bike after his had been destroyed in a warehouse explosion. It was top of the line and he cherished it.

“Klamath,” was all she said.

Oliver’s breath stopped in his chest. He wasn’t sure if he could look her in the eyes without losing his composure. Klamath was the place of their greatest breakthrough. Where everything came out, his darkest secrets and her greatest hurt. Where they made the decision, together, to finally trust and love one another regardless of all the pain they had been through or the pain that was sure to come. They had left that isolated place in a stronger, more equal place, in spite of all the forces lined up against them.

“Klamath,” was all he said.

The word held so much meaning, so much life and love.

“How...how did you do this…?” he stumbled over the words, now unsure if he should even ask.  
“I started the process a year ago before...before everything went sideways. Before Prometheus. Then, just after we got married,” a smile burst out of her as she spoke the words, “the realtor called me to let me know it was on the market and ask if I was still interested. I bought it immediately. It and the contents.”

“Felicity…,”  
“I know, I know. It is far away but it means so much to me, to us, and no one has to know about it. It can just be for ours.”  
“I don’t know what to say,” he said softly, staring into her eyes, seeing the wild Klamath shore bursting to life within them.  
“Don’t say anything,” she murmured as she pulled him into a sweetly soft kiss.

Her lips tasted like strawberries and what started as something innocent slipped quickly into something more passionate and intimate. He felt her hands rest gently on his shoulders, being mindful of his bruised right side, and the press of her body against his. Her tongue slipped past his lips and a low moan vibrated through her to him.

“Oliver?” she asked as he moved to kiss the soft skin of her neck.  
“Hmmmm?”  
“Sitting?” she asked while taking the elastic holding her bun together out of her hair letting it tumble over her shoulders in loose waves.  
“MmmmGod, yes,” was all he could say.

Wrapping his left arm around her waist, he waited for her to straddle his lap, her legs around his waist, then swiftly moved them into the centre of the bed and crossed his legs.

“Don’t take off my shirt,” he said.  
“Ok,” she whispered, her lips an inch from his, “but please, take off your pants.”

Oliver chuckled but he lifted his hips off the bed while she slipped his sweats and his underwear over them and down his legs. He kicked them all the way off and heard them land in an unceremonious heap on the floor. Running his hands up her legs and under his shirt, he discovered she was naked underneath.

“I thought you had underwear on…,” he said in a puzzled tone.  
“I did, but I know us,” she murmured against his lips, “and I know you.”

Then she kissed him with urgency and longing. His cock stirred and jumped against her and he felt a need so great begin to build that he forgot about the dull throbbing pain in his shoulder. When her hips began to grind against him, he let out a gasp as she tenderly but firmly stroked him until he felt his self-control begin to shift and stray away from him.

“God, Felicity,” was all he could manage.

Her answer was a throaty chuckle. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. They knew each other’s bodies so well now but sometimes, like now, she could surprise him. He wanted to feel her body wrapped around him, to thrust inside of her, to feel her as she came but he made himself wait. She was making him wait.

“Maybe Klamath could be our honeymoon?” she asked, her lips against his neck.  
“Felicity, I would be happy if our honeymoon was in a tent under a bridge in Central City,” he muttered, eyes closed and his body relaxed.  
Running the tip of her tongue from the base of his throat and up to the sensitive spot just below his left ear, she murmured, “I just want to be with you.”

There were times when they communicated solely through touch. If she caressed his arm or ran her finger tips softly across his back, he knew that wherever they were, they needed to leave soon, even after a long night on patrol. Her eyes would darken and smolder as she watched him and he could feel the heat of her gaze.

She was running her hands through his hair, exploring the delicate skin at the back of his neck, and then she did something she hadn’t done in months: she delicately kissed the healed burn over his heart. The one left to him by Prometheus at the end of days of torture. It had broken him to stand, so deeply wounded and scarred, in front of her the night he was freed. For her to witness him like that, completely destroyed inside and out, had taken the last of his courage.

But slowly, with more patience and love than he thought he deserved, she had helped guide him back to himself. The gift she had given him in those months as he healed his body and soul, was a debt he could never repay. He had thought her gone forever, lost to the wreckage of his past, but she had stepped through it all, pushed it out of her way, and loved him with as much passion and intensity then as she loved him now. It both humbled and awed him.

Now, as her lips touched the skin whose wound he felt would end them for good, a wave of emotion swept over him and he felt the circle become complete and knew nothing could break the bond they had forged over six years. They had earned this moment through blood, sweat and tears. He gently cupped her face and tilted her head back so that he could see her eyes.

“What? What is it?” she asked in concern, wiping a tear from his cheek.  
“Nothing, everything…you,” was all he could say before crossing the distance between them to kiss her.

With shaking hands, he carefully unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it down her arms as she traced the shape of his lips with the tip of her tongue. He was losing his connection to his self-control with each passing second. Freed from his shirt, she pressed her body against his, raised her hips up and guided his erect cock into her body.

The slippery, silky, wet heat of her pulled a gasp from him and he held her close while she rocked her hips, thrusting up and down the length of him. He was rigidly hard and drifting perilously close to letting the building pressure in his pelvis find its release but he held onto her. Chasing her lips and tongue, feeling her breathing grow more ragged and shallow with each movement of their hips.

Her body tightened around him in undulating pressure and the way he moved deep inside her was something close to what he would call exquisite pleasure bordering on pain. She was just as close to her orgasm as he was to his but still they both sustained the moment, drawing out the journey to the inevitable. He gripped her hips, feeling the strong muscles of her thighs controlling the pace and met her thrust for thrust. Small moans and gasps escaped them both as the tension built in their bodies.

The way her body felt, as it pulsed and tightened around his cock, the desperate way she held onto him, her face buried in his neck, broke past his barriers and he held her as tight as he dared and let her slam her hips against him, all restraint gone. He felt her grow slightly stiff and then her body relaxed as her orgasm ripped through her, causing her to shudder and quake around him in one long, sustained climax.

It was all the permission he needed, so he let go and joined her. His orgasm was powerful and long. He’d never felt anything like it before. A loud groan tumbled out of him as he came in a long, slow eruption that seemed endless. His entire body shook, tremors running under his skin that slowly subsided until the two of them cling to each other, happy to just share the comfort and body heat of the other.

“Felicity?”  
“Hmmm?” she responded, laying a kiss on his wounded shoulder.  
“Once we get the city back on its feet, I’ll get Raisa to come and stay for two weeks and we can go to Klamath.”  
“Two weeks? What about the mayor’s office?” she asked around a yawn.  
“I’ll be sure to bring a satellite phone and tablet to work from but we need it, you deserve it.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” she said softly.  
“You’re welcome, Ms. Smoak,” he murmured into her hair. She had found a way to get the shampoo she found in Bali shipped to the States bringing with it the essence of fragnapi and myrrh.  
“Let’s shower and try to get some sleep,” she said drowsily.  
“Ok, hold on,” he told her as he moved and made his way to the edge of the bed. When he was certain she was actually holding on, he got up and walked to their bathroom only letting her down when they had reached the walk in shower.

“I will say this, Oliver, your taste in bathrooms is fantastic”  
“I wanted one of those deep copper tubs but it was too heavy and big to install.”  
“We’ll get one for Klamath,” she said with a soft touch to his face. She was watching him intently, taking in the damage of the night on his body.

“I’m ok, Felicity, you have seen me hurt worse.”  
“I know. Your shoulder looks so sore, though,” the worry in her voice was unmistakable.  
“It’ll heal,” he said as he tested the water’s heat as it fell from the shower head above, “Come on, the water is hot.”

And so began their ritual of washing each other. It was one he had loved since the very first shared bath the day before they left for their around the world tour. They had learned each other’s map of scars and healed wounds as they cleansed each other. It provided comfort after long days and intensified the intimacy of the tender moments after love making.

As she ran her hands over the delicate skin below his belly button, he willed his body to respond but exhaustion and physical pain won out. Instead, he slipped behind her, wrapped one arm around her waist and deftly moved his other hand between her legs. He felt her sharp intake of breath and the way she pressed her body back into his. It only took a few firm strokes of his thumb against her clit to feel her body shake and vibrate while she came hot and fast around his fingers.

With her body still so responsive, he slipped two fingers inside her and languidly thrust them, a deep stroking movement, as he continued to stroke her sensitive clit. She was holding onto his arms, not willing him to stop but simply to keep herself on her feet as another wave of ecstasy washed over her. She let out a deep, shuddering moan and let the wave carry her. Her body tightened around his fingers and he felt the way her orgasm rolled over her, pushing her into an almost trance like state.

Gently, he withdrew his hand and simply held her as the water, still hot, washed over them both and waited for her to return to her body. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her, no obstacle he wouldn’t try to clear, no danger he wouldn’t face, if it meant keeping her safe. She had kept the dying embers of hope alive within him during his darkest hours, and he hoped he could repay her in some small way. If that was keeping her safe, than it would be his honour to do so.

“Husband,” she murmured, “I love you.”  
“I love you, too, wife,” he whispered into her ear, “let’s go to bed.”  
“Promise me you will let me sleep for at least four hours.”  
“Of course. You don’t need me to promise you that,” he chuckled.  
“I know you. I know us,” was all she said.

A few minutes later, washed and towelled dry, they climbed into their enormous bed. Felicity laughed as they met in the centre and Oliver covered them with the duvet. From the moment they began their relationship to now, they never slept more than a few inches apart. The size of the bed was comical given their desire for closeness.

“We should have a reception,” Oliver said sleepily.  
“With cake and dancing?” she yawned.  
“And champagne and you and me,” he murmured next to her ears.  
“Go to sleep, Oliver,” she sighed.  
“Hmmmm?”  
“Wake me up in four hours,” she said low in her throat.

Oliver chuckled. Felicity slipped off to sleep, exhausted from the long day and he soon joined her. Sleep was were healing began and his shoulder was throbbing, duller than earlier, but it would be stiff in the morning. He was thinking about how to stretch it out when he woke up when he slipped past the familiar veil of sleep.

That night, he didn’t dream of the windswept Klamath coastline, instead he dreamed of an Alpine meadow. It was vast, the distance between mountains immeasurable, but the field beneath his feet was alive with dragonflies, hummingbirds, bees, and butterflies. The amount and variety of flowers, too many to name, created a carpet of dizzying colours that shifted and swayed in the breeze.

As he walked, following an overgrown path, he saw a figure in the distance and watched as it turned to face him. As he drew steadily closer, the figure came into focus. It was the glint of gold in her hair that gave her away. Felicity lit up like the sun with every step. She opened her arms and called to him, her voice a song on the wind.

As he fell into her embrace, smelling her hair and skin now warmed from the sun, all she said was his name and it was like being called home.


End file.
